


It's A Kind of Magic

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demons and Shit, Familiars, Fluff, LATER, M/M, Potions, Roger has a fennec fox as his familiar, Smut, Witch!Roger, all that witchy stuff, and I love it, good vs bad, human!brian, i really don't know how to tag this, it'll be great, loosely based of Kiki's Delivery Service, roger's specialty is mind reading/fortune telling, spells, supernatural ideas, very loosely, will probably add more later, witch!AU, woop, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Roger Meddows Taylor is newly 16 and ready to go out and make a name of himself as a beginner witch. He must journey from home and settle in a completely new place as well as over come the obstacles thrown at him. Abiding by all the rules of magic, he will struggle with the option of keeping his powers or eventually letting them go.





	1. Praefatio

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovies!  
I've had this story idea for a long while! It's loosely based off Kiki's Deliver Service (Very loosely) as well as other witch based legends. Has mentions of spells and potions, black magic, demons/supernatural, and other things so if this isn't your cup of tea please turn back!<3  
Please enjoy!

The sky was pitch black with small sprinkles of twinkling white dots. The moon was nowhere in sight, hidden from the world thanks to the suns alignment. There was a soft summer breeze in the night and a faint smell of rain. Everything was perfect. The book of balance even said it was a good night for travel for those born under the lion's star. Well… As long as the travel wasn’t eastward. But luckily, the young man’s sights were set westward.

Roger Meddows Taylor had turned 16 five moons ago and like many young witches his age, he was to leave home. He had to go out and find somewhere new. Somewhere to start his life and create a practice. Roger, for one, couldn’t wait to get away from his family. Well. Mainly his father.

His mother had been quite concerned when her son had chosen to leave the night of the new moon. Normally witches flew with the full moon to their homes to insure good fortune and guidance. Two things her son needed. Taking flight during the new moon wouldn’t grant such protection. But Roger thought differently. He didn’t want to see where he was going. Didn’t want the moons guidance and wanted to take this risk. He had faith that he would be brought to the perfect place blindly.

He took a big breath of the summer air. His blue eyes focused on the sky above as his golden hair gently danced in the breeze. He wore a long black cloak his mother had made him for the occasion, as black was the traditional color worn for generations. Upon his mothers request, the rest of his outfit was black as well. A black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and even a black satchel. The older witch hoped the color would give her boy some protection as the moon would do no such thing this night.

“Rog… I want you to take this.” The boy tore his gaze from the sky and to the older woman. Holding an amulet that had a four leaf clover in it. He could also see hints of Aloe and Ambergris, both herbs of protection. He knew there was probably more hidden, knowing his mother.

“Mom. I’ll be fine. I don’t need a protection amulet.” Roger huffs softly, but not moving as the woman just rolled her eyes and put the amulet around her boys neck. 

“Wear it. For me, Roger…” Winifred pleads softly, glancing up to the boy. The young witch sighed and nodded, hugging his mother. 

“I’m going to miss you, mom…” He whispers softly, glancing back to see his little sister standing at the edge of the garden. Watching the older witches interact. He smiled gently at her while the tears streamed down her face. She had begged him to stay, but he told her he couldn’t. She had cried and cried and cried. But now she stood and watched him prepare for his flight.

“Clare, come hug your brother goodbye.” Winifred says softly, waving the girl over. Clare running over and almost tackling her brother in a hug.

“Please write the moment you can… Please…” The girl whispers softly.

“I will, Clare… I promise, the moment I’m settled I will write to you and mother…” Roger promises with a sad smile. The mother watched with a sad smile before turning as the bushes rustled behind her. A pure white, albino fennec fox hopped out and stared up at her. Its red eyes staring right into her blue ones and its large ears twitching slightly at the noises of the night.

“Argenti.” Winnie smiles softly at the sight of her sons  _ familiar.  _ “You will protect my boy, won’t you?” She coos softly, leaning down to let the fox sniff her hand before petting her gently. The fox chirping softly before moving to her companion and looking up at him. Roger smiled and nodded to her.

“I see you’re ready now, huh?” He hums softly before looking to his mother and sister. His sister hugging tight to their mother. Roger offered one last sad smile to the duo before turning his focus back to the black sky.

Mounting his broom, he waited for Argenti to hop on and sit in front of him. Her eyes focused on the sky above as well and her tail swaying gently. Roger closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Focusing on the faint smell of rain and gentle wind caressing his cheek. 

This night he would leave. Everything. His family, home, comfort, and everything he’d known for sixteen years. But soon he would find a new way of life. New friends and opportunities. A life he could make for himself….

His blue eyes opened and the wind stopped around him before he kicked off the ground ever so gently. A burst of wind surrounding him and keeping him afloat in the air. His hair and cloak alive and dancing around him in the wind, as well as Argenti’s furr. The fox shaking its head at the sudden hit of wind. 

The broom soaring higher and higher into the black abyss below before Roger glanced back. He could see the small figures of his mother and sister, both waving up to him making him smile. But his eyes moved up slightly and he could see a faint silhouette at the house. His smile instantly falling and he turned to face the dark night once again.

Soon he would be in a place of new beginnings. 


	2. In Semita de Tenebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find his way to a new home, Roger is struck with rain and fog making the darkness even more unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters are a little short, but I promise they'll get longer!  
I'm still figuring out the direction I really wanna go with this story so bare with me XD  
Please enjoy!<3

The rain poured making the darkness even more hard to fly through. The young witch had to squint his eyes and focus to keep his broom steady.  _ Pila Lux _ was a spell of light he had cast to help him see through the gloomy night. It was Latin and translated to  _ Light Ball _ as it created a small bubble of light around the caster. Roger hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel like he should have left on the night of a full moon instead of trying to prove himself…

_ This night will be good for travel as long as it is not right of the evening star. _ Roger grumbles internally. “That’s why I went west. And it’s pouring…” He huffs, glancing down to Argenti who was trying her best to hide from the rain under Roger’s body and cloak. Her big ears perked down as she looked up to her companion. 

Roger felt bad and leaned forward a little more to protect her from the rain. He knew he had to land soon to rest. His spell was slowly dying out and the rain was only getting heavier the further he flew. Honestly, he could hardly tell if he was still going west or not. For all he knew, he could be going east…

_ You’re doubting yourself _ . A soft, echoing voice intruded upon his thoughts. Looking back down, Argenti was staring up at him with her unsettling red eyes. He bit his lip as he knew his familiar was right. Nothing good ever came from doubt. 

With a deep sigh, Roger slowly began to descend towards the ground. The light around him had grown so dim he could barely see the end of his broom, so he slowed down more to make sure he didn’t crash. Looking around to try and make anything out, like the line of the ground or any trees. 

“I can’t see anything…” He mumbled as his spell went out. He knew he could cast another, but with the amount of energy surrounding him already, he didn’t want to risk sending anymore energy out. Positive or negative, he didn’t need to emit anything and make himself known to any  _ others. _

_ Slowly… _ The voice echoed in his head making him roll his eyes slightly.  _ You’re going to hit ground here in a few more feet. _ Argenti warns softly, making Roger more alert and come to almost a stop to allow himself to naturally touch the earth as he was taught. The fox was standing now, her ears perked as she stared down before swiftly jumping off the broom.

“‘Genti!” Roger gasps, looking down with worry before he saw her red eyes cutting through the dark. Peering up at him making him sigh in relief. 

He slowly landed and looked around, the rain still pouring over him. Argenti running to cover herself from the rain under Roger. Looking up to the witch with a tilted head.

_ Now what? _

“Oh, I’m working on it!” Roger huffs, looking around the darkness. “Can  _ you _ see anything?” He asks, glancing back down to his familiar. The fox looking around before sitting and looking back up to Roger. Signaling there was nothing around for them.

“Damn… Well… It could be worse, I guess…” The witch sighs before laying his broom down. He stood and debated if he should lay his cloak on the ground to sleep on or to have it cover him. Deciding it was warm enough that he wouldn’t get sick, Roger lay the cloak on the ground before laying himself upon it. The rain pouring on his face so he turned to his side and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, he didn’t feel any rain hitting him which made him peek an eye open and look up. The rain was still pouring, but he could see it hitting an invisible force. Looking around curiously, his eyes met Argenti’s as she stared at him before curling up on his cloak as well. 

“Thank, ‘Genti…” Roger smiles softly, gently petting between her ears before laying back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think<3  
Thanks for reading!!


	3. A Patria Invenire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from the storm, Roger is greeted by the beauty of the west

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, the chapters should start getting longer!! Hopefully we'll start to get some relationship building and plot line! XD
> 
> Warning, there is mentions and actions of skinning an animal in this chapter. It's not gory or anything but I know not all people like reading things like that. No animal abuse, just skinning and eating XD 
> 
> Please enjoy<3

Roger stirred awake to the sound of chirping birds and the sun's light peering down upon him. He peeked an eye open and instantly shut it because of the bright ray. Groaning, he slowly sat up. His body cracking and popping thanks to sleeping upon the hard ground. The ground was wet beneath him and his clothes and hair slowly drying while sticking to his skin. He used his hands to shield his eyes from the light and squinted his eyes open. Trying to adjust to his surroundings, but was surprised to see mostly grassland before him. There were rolling green hills and few trees in sight. Overall, it was a very beautiful sight. 

He let his hand down as he was used to the light now and looked around his immediate space. Noticing Argenti wasn’t beside him. “‘Genti?” He calls softly, able to sense her nearby, but she was too far to pinpoint exactly where. 

A sigh left his lips as he shrugged and picked himself off. Grabbing his cloak and broom off the ground. His satchel was still securely around his body as he draped his cloak back around his shoulders. He began to walk opposite of the rising sun, towards the west, hoping to run into Argenti this direction as it was their travel way.

He sighed softly as he continued to walk, humming a tune as he fiddled with the amulet of protection around his neck. He thought to what his mother and sister might be doing. Perhaps Clare was taking her morning potion lessons and mother was making potions for those of their town. Perhaps Clare was still sleeping… Perhaps neither could sleep in worry for Roger…

Shaking his head, he focused on the lovely hills before him. Letting his thoughts be occupied with beauty and serenity the area had to offer. He wondered how far he had flown the past night and where exactly he was. It felt as though he flew for hours, so he was hoping he was pretty far. 

_ We’re far enough _ . 

Roger looked down and saw Argenti walking along beside him. A dead rabbit in her mouth and her white fur covered in blood. He stopped walking and knelt down, petting her as she dropped the animal at his feet.

“You brought breakfast.” He hums softly, picking up the rabbit. Making a slight face at its dead body. “Thanks.”   
  
_ It is a rabbit, so save the feet. You need all the luck you can get. _ Roger pouted at the last comment and glared at the fox.

“Thanks.” He grumbles, getting up and looking around.

_ There is a stream just ahead. We can make a small fire and clean the meat there. _

“Ah, perfect.” Roger hums as he follows his familiars lead. Sure enough, they were upon a stream soon with a lovely shading willow tree. “Well, this would have been helpful last night.” He sighs but sits by the river. 

He set his broom down before taking his satchel off and opening it, he pulled out a skinning knife his mother had given him for just this. He sliced at the base of the animals neck and used in index fingers to begin pulling skin off swiftly, Twisting and turning to make it easier to peel. He made sure to keep the fur on the rabbits feet and swiftly removed the head. Glad he had empty jars to preserve the ears and eyes. He knew he could use some other parts of the rabbit he wouldn’t eat for potions later. Waste not want not, right?

He cut the feet off, as requested by Argenti, and rubbed both of them before setting them in a jar. After, he continued to gut the rabbit, setting different parts of the rabbits insides in different jars. If he needed luck, then he surely had some now. He would be able to make many potions of  _ fortuna  _ and fed himself breakfast with just this one rabbit. 

“If I play my cards right, we might have enough for lunch as well.” Roger chirps.

_ Yes. If you cut the meat correctly and not burn the first round of it. _

“Do you ever have anything nice to say?” Roger glares toward the fox who sat in front of him. Watching the witch clean the animal. The familiar didn’t respond making Roger huff and continue with cutting and sectioning what would be for breakfast. Taking a jar of salt from his bag, he lathered the parts of meat they wouldn’t quite eat yet and wrapped them in a thin fabric. He set the meat and all the new jars back in his satchel before grabbing a few other small spice jars his mother had given him to start.

He took a similar fabric to what he wrapped the other meat in and placed the portioned meat in the fabric. Wrapping it and setting securely in the stream before grabbing a few nice sized rocks and setting them on the ground. Smiling as Argenti came up with sticks in her mouth. He took the sticks and put them under the rocks before placing his hands palm down above the rocks.

_ “Scintillam Ignis.” _ Roger whispers. A spark lighting the sticks and creating a fire. With a satisfied hum, he took the meat from the water and unwrapped it. Setting it in the sun, he began to season the meat with rosemary, salt, pepper, and some basil. It wouldn’t be gourmet, but it would still have a good flavor. 

He held his hand above the fire to check the heat before taking some meat and putting it on the rocks. Muttering  _ Dividentes Vero Flammae _ to make sure the flames parted and didn’t completely envelope the slices of meat. He kept his eye on the meat, using a stick to flip them and keep each side cooking evenly.

After he deemed the meat cooked properly, he laid the slices on the fabric again to let them cool.  _ “Factum.” _ He hums, the flames extinguishing immediately. With a happy sigh, Roger rested against the willow tree. He was finally dry and now was able to eat. Smiling softly as Argenti sat beside him and tore at her portioned meat happily. Sure, she could have ate earlier, but he knew his familiar liked cooked meat more than raw.

They ate in a peaceful silence, both taking in the nice summer morning before getting up. Roger threw the rocks back into the stream and put his satchel back around his body before picking his broom back up. Biting his lip, he rummaged through his satchel and pulled the jar of rabbits feet out. Opening it and quickly rubbing both of them before putting the jar back.

“Ready to go?” He says looking down to his familiar. The fox tilting her head and standing up. Looking up to him expectantly until he mounted the broom, allowing her to jump on and settle into her normal spot.

He kicked off the ground with ease and started his flight for the day. His back to the sun, which made it a little warm considering he was in all black in the heat of summer, but the wind from flying made it bearable. The sky was blue and clear and the green hills continued to roll beneath him, making the scenery absolutely breathtaking. 

They flew and flew and eventually the sun was straight above them. Argenti had moved to the tip of the broom and laid down. Soaking in the sun’s light and enjoying the wind brushing through her fur. A sleepy  _ yip _ leaving her lips every time Roger reached up to gently pet her. Though she perked her head up and looked up to Roger, sensing her companion was starting to tire from flying.

“These hills seem never ending…” Roger sighs, looking all around him before focusing ahead.

_ It’s hard to tell how long we travel last night. We may of just entered before landing.  _ Argenti sits up and looks around as well.

“That’s true.” Roger nods, “I flown west from home before and I’ve never come into contact with this place. So we very well could have just hit the boarder last night… But I wonder how far it goes. It’d be nice to find a home here… Just need to find a town…” He hums.

And, like magic, after Roger spoke Argenti perked her ears up and yipped out. Roger eyes widening as they came over a hill and spotted a small town hidden in a valley of the hills. He could see a few different rivers running through, the area looked healthy and good for planting, and it looked big enough to have business but small enough to be easy to maneuver. 

“It’s…”   
  
_ Perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think<3  
Thanks for reading~!


	4. Ut Misericordiam Inveniet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the valley, Roger takes note of some different people and makes an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's a little longer chapter<3  
We don't quite meet everyone, but we get a little sneak peek at some!  
Please enjoy<3

“Argenti…” Roger whispers as he gazes down to the peaceful valley below with a small smile on his lips.

_ What if there is another witch there? _

That comment made him frown slightly and look to his familiar. She was still staring down but glanced to Roger. He knew it would be problematic to have two witches in such a small space. Biting his lip, he looked back to the valley. 

“We’ll never know if we don’t fly down, huh?” He says softly with a spark of hope in his voice. He couldn’t doubt himself. Not now…

_ Should we just  _ ** _fly_ ** _ down there? _

Roger only shrugged and began to descend. The closer he got to the ground, the more detail he could make out. Small trucks driving on the cobbled roads, people walking about and chatting happily, the smell of freshly baked goods. It was so inviting… And the best thing, he couldn’t sense any other energy similar to his. The hope that he could possibly settle here grew within him.

He decided to land just outside the entrance of the town. There was a cobblestone bridge that led a path right into the valley. Supposing Argenti was right and he shouldn’t just fly on in there. Instead he should walk in like he was a newcomer… which, indeed, he was.

The walk was short and he could hear the small chatter and noises from the town clearly. There weren’t many trees, but the way the land curved hid the valley until he was almost right on it. The path turned into what Roger could only guess as the main street. He could see the market stretched on both sides. Doors open, booths set up with foods and merchandise, people carrying fresh crops. The atmosphere was peaceful and absolutely perfect, in Rogers mind. This was a place he could set up without stress and hopefully be welcomed.

Argenti trotted along side her companion. Ears perked and alert, tail swaying, and nose wiggling with the new scents around her. Her red eyes darting all around as they walked. As they started down the center of the market, people had to double take at the young man dressed in black, carrying broom and even stopped and gawked at the animal beside him. Roger smiled and nodded to the people, offering a small wave every so often, but began to feel a sinking feeling as no one returned a kind gesture. 

_ Don’t let them bring us down. _

Biting his lip, Roger nodding slightly before being caught by the wonderful scent of bread. He slowed his pace and looked around, spotting the fresh loaves being set out. His grip tightened on his broom as he knew he had no money. It was a tradition that when a witch set out, they had to work for their own money and not use that of old family wealth. But he wondered if they would be willing to trade a loaf of bread for any of the pieces of rabbit he had kept… or even a days work. Or perhaps he could just straight up offer their fortune to be told….

He could feel eyes still on him, so he took a deep breath and made his way to the small bakery. An old scruffy man came out and set another trey of bread down. Roger’s heart sank as he felt it would be a low chance of any kind of bargain if he had no real money. But he approached anyway. The man straightened and looked at him with deep, intense black eyes. A scowl on his bearded face as he looked Roger up and down.

“Um… Hello, sir.” Roger smiled, hoping to bring a smile to the old baker. But he had no such luck as the man just continued to frown at him. Clearing his throat, he continued. “Uh… I… Your bread smells and looks absolutely amazin-”

“Do you have money.” The scruff man cuts Roger short with a stern voice. Roger felt himself nearly shrink away, but Argenti’s voice kept him strong.

_ Don’t let him intimidate you. You’re going strong. _

“No, sir.” Roger answers truthfully, but continued before the man could snap at him. “But! I do have tradable items, and if that’s not enough I’m more than willing to help you. I’m not great in a kitchen, but I can clean. If you have maintenance, I can try my hand.” He says, not letting his eyes break from the bakers.

The man stared at him for a moment, completely silent. Eyeing the blond boy closely. “What kind of tradable items could a boy have.” He says eventually. Arching an eyebrow as Roger instantly opened his satchel and began to pull a few jars out.

“I have two rabbits feet, a rabbits heart, rabbits skin, rabbits ears…” Roger lists with each jar before coming to the wrapped meat. He bit his lip and thought. He knew well Argenti could hunt another and he could very well skin another. “I also have a little less of a half pound of rabbit meat. Already skinned and cut…” He offers, pulling the wrapped meat out. “It’s not much but, again, I’m willing to work…”

Again, the man stared at him. Looking from him and to the wrapped meat, noting the boys hesitance. “How did you get that rabbit.” He asks.

“Uh… Well, my friend Argenti here caught it.” Roger says, glancing down to his familiar. The bakers eyes following and meeting the burning red eyes of the fox.

“I’ve never seen an animal like  _ that _ before. A strange pet for a strange boy.” The man says, unable to tear his eyes from the foxes.

“She’s not my  _ pet _ . She’s my  _ companion _ . She is free to come and go as she pleases.” Roger says quickly, making the mans eyes snap up to him. The witch tensed slightly and finally let himself look away. He closed his satchel before speaking in a softer tone. “I’m sorry. Thank you for your time.” He mutters as he turns to walk away.

“Wait.” The man speaks in his gruff tone making Roger pause. “Get your little friend to catch me a rabbit and you skin it for me. I’ll give you a loaf of bread then.”

Roger stared at the man and then down to his familiar. Argenti’s ears twitched as he looked between the two before she got up and scurried off. The man scoffed softly and looked to Roger who just offered him a small shrug. 

“May I stay here and wait for her? I’ll also need a clean place to skin the rabbit when she comes back.” Roger says. “Unless you’re okay with me doing it on the ground. Personally, it doesn’t make a difference to me.” He shrugs, looking away.

“Very well.  _ If _ she brings one back, you may skin the animal in here. I have a free space.” The baker nods after a moment.

“Alright.  _ When _ she brings one back, I’ll come back to skin it.” Roger smiles softly, turning to go and explore more of the market. Wishing he had money with the more amazing foods he smelled and beautiful items on display. But he knew he had food for the day, and hopefully some bread to complement the rabbit for dinner. In due time, if luck stayed on his side, he would have plenty of money and time to try everything the valley had to offer. 

But he tried to tear his focus off the material items and pay more attention to the actual People. He saw a middle aged man sitting outside a white bricked building that Roger could only guess was the doctor. The man in a white coat a soft face, dark eyes and hair. He smiled softly as an elderly woman came in, holding the door open and letting her in. Walking up, he read the sign  _ Jim Beach, Doctor _ . He wondered if he’d need any help mixing remedies… Though potions really weren’t Rogers strong suit…

Continuing on, he saw a young girl with darker skin. Her hair was dark, reaching to her lower back as she set out beautiful handwoven clothes and fabrics. She didn’t look much older than his own sister. Her dark eyes glancing up before shyly looking down and going back into her home. An older woman came out with the same types of fabrics. She had the same dark skin, but her hair had streaks of grey and was neatly pulled up. Her face wasn’t as smooth and had few wrinkles. She wore glasses and had the same dark eyes as the younger girl. 

The older woman looked over to him and was the first to offer Roger a small smile. Nodding to him, Roger immediately returned the geasutres before looking to the sign beside the house. Reading  _ Bulsara Family Exotic Merchandise and Cuisine _ . After reading cuisine, he could suddenly smell the spiced scent coming from the home. He thought it was interesting and homely that most of the people here had their shops and homes connected. From what he could tell from the outside is that most people lived above while the working area was the bottom floor. Making it easier to put their items on display.

Roger wouldn’t exactly consider himself a city boy, but he knew the city close to home was completely different. Everyone went home from their work and usually lived further from the city limits where the city was mostly  _ for _ the shops. Though he had to wonder where the people here got money to buy from each other. Thinking there  _ must _ be another town or even a city near by for the people to go out to make outside money and business. 

Humming softly, he walked on. Examining the people he saw until another interesting figure caught his eye. A young man with long brown hair, which was tied back, worked in a side building. He wore eye protection as he worked a piece of equipment. Sparks flying, reminding Roger of magic. A more worn sign caught Roger’s eyes which read  _ Deacon’s Appliances and Gadgets _ . 

Tilting his head, Roger looked back into the small building and could indeed see hand crafted devices. It wasn’t anything fancy you’d buy in a city, but the looked sturdy and probably more durable than the more expensive appliances. Technology was still quite new, but cities used the devices a lot. Thanks to Roger being raised as a witch, his home really didn’t have much  _ technology _ . The few things they had that required electricity was the fridge, telephone, radio, stove and TV. But most of those items he wasn’t allowed to use. Those were for his father’s use. Well... All but the fridge and stove. He had access to those, but his mother still taught him to preserve and cook food without the need of one.

The witch hadn’t realized the young man had stopped working until he made eye contact with the green eyes. He offered a small smile and wave, but the other just averted his eyes shyly and bowed his head before quickly making himself busy again. The blond frowned, but watched the brunette work for a little longer. Noting the boy looked probably about his age. Maybe younger…

Soon he turned and went on his way. A small commotion drew his attention to a cute little house nearing the end of the valley. He could see the ground beginning to rise and turn into a hill just beyond the home. It was a pretty view, to see the land take its natural form and rise on its own. But his eyes were drawn to the home once again and there he saw an older man with glasses. His brown hair was slicked back as he was hard at work. 

Roger let his eyes scan around as he saw the hand crafted furniture. The wooden chairs and tables were beautiful and even had small designs carved in. The craftsmanship was incredible to Roger. 

“I hand made everything you see here.” The gentle voice pulls Roger from admiring a chair. Looking to the gentleman who was smiling and standing to walk to Roger. Adjusting his glasses slightly as he eyed the blond. “Even the house was built by me. Well. Me and my wife, that is.” He smiles.

“Really? You’re quite the craftsman.” Roger smiles. “It’s all beautiful…”

“Thank you.” The man nods. “Where are you from?” He wonders.

“Oh… I’m from Calchester. Well… close to there anyway.” The witch explains slightly.

“Calchester? You’re a long way from home. Passing through?” The crafter asks, trying to figure out the young man.

“Actually, I was hoping to stay here. Wherever  _ here _ is.” Roger shrugs.

“Well, if that’s the case, welcome to Garmina Glen. I’m Harold May.”  _ Harold _ smiled and extended his hand for the blond to shake. Roger returned the smile and accepted the man's hand. 

“I’m Roger Taylor. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. May.” Roger chirps happily, glad to of met a nice and welcoming person.

“Harold! Supper is ready!” A soft, feminine voice rang from the house. Harold smiled and nodded to Roger.

“Well, young Taylor, I hope to see you around then.” The man bids his goodnight before going into his home. Roger stared for a moment, suddenly feeling very homesick. The feeling didn’t go away, but only grew as he made his way back through the town. He watched children laugh and run home, mothers gathering everyone for dinner, men finishing their work and hurrying to their families. All while Roger walked alone in the street. The sky above began to turn purple with twilight.

_ Chin up. _

Roger hated to admit, but he felt instantly glee from the simple voice as his familiar approached. He could care less about the rabbit she drug with her. He was only happy to have her back with him. It made him feel less alone…

_ I am here. Shall we go back to the baker? _

“Yes.” Roger smiles softly, taking the animal from Argenti and making his way back to the bakery he had been earlier. He saw the man bringing in the bread that didn’t sell. The scruff man looking up to him as he walked up. His older eyes glancing to the rabbit in his hands.

“Well, I see you held your end up, Blondie.” The baker scoffs. Roger bit his tongue, his eye twitching at the nickname.

“Argenti got your rabbit. I can skin it for you if you allow.” Roger hums softly. The man nodded and picked up the last loaf of bread.

“Better do.” The hums, motioning Roger to follow him inside. He showed Roger to a table. “You can skin it here. Clean up your mess.”   
  
Roger smiled and nodded. Sitting down and quickly getting to work. He did the same process as the morning. Jarring what he could preserve and cutting the meat. The baker walked back and forth, obviously getting ready for the night. Occasionally stopping to see the progress Roger was making with the rabbit.

“Alright. It’s all skinned and cut for you, sir.” Roger motions to the meat. 

“Reece.” The man grunts as he picks up wood from outside and glances over. Scoffing as Roger stared at him in confusion. “My name, Blondie. Reece.”

“Well, my names not blondie! It’s Roger.” Roger huffs making the man chuckle.

“Roger. Blondie. I don’t see much of a difference.” Reece shrugs and walks over, taking the meat from the boy. Roger, again, having to bite his tongue to keep his snarking comment to himself.

“You promised bread for our work.” The witch says a bit pointedly. The baker arching and eyebrow. 

“I did.” He hums and walks to the kitchen. Roger looked down at Argenti who was sitting at his feet. The fox got up and followed the man, making Roger sigh and do the same. 

“She’s a brave little thing, ain’t she?” Reece hums, watching the fox prance around the kitchen Sniffing different areas and exploring.

“She is…” Roger agreed with a little smile. His eyes roaming the kitchen as well. Seeing pictures and nick nacks all around. It was different than what he expected for the older man. It was very… cozy.

“Well. As promised.” Reece got the boys attention when he held out a wrapped loaf of bread. Roger took it and was surprised to feel how hot it was. “It just came out, so be careful.” He hums.

“Thank you, sir…” Roger smiles and glances down, seeing Argenti at his feet again. Staring at the loaf of bread with a tilted head. Her nose wiggling and ears twitching.

“Stop with the  _ sir _ .” Reece huffs out and turns to the meat. “Do you have dinner?”

Roger was slightly shocked by the question and looked down to his bread. “Well… Yes. I have this and the meat I had offered you earlier.”   
  
“That’s all? To feed you  _ and _ your furry friend, huh?” The baker arches an eyebrow. 

“Well…” The blond glanced to Argenti. The fox still eyeing the bread, obviously as hungry as he was. Both not having eaten since the morning. 

“Sit down.” Reece hums. Rolling his eyes as Roger’s blue eyes widened. “I said sit down. You can’t tell me you’re going to satisfy your hunger with that little meat and a loaf of bread. Nor are you going to find somewhere to stay with no money.”

“I-... I mean…”

“If you don’t sit down, I’m going to take my offer away and not give you another.”

Roger was sitting at the table in a blink of an eye, not wanting to sleep outside again. The baker hummed and began to cook.

_ Perhaps we will have luck here. _

“Perhaps…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
Comment your thoughts<3

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think so far!<3  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
